


Bath Time

by catturner7007



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Fingering, Fluff, KARUNAGI, M/M, Public Sex, Smut, karmagisa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catturner7007/pseuds/catturner7007
Summary: The girls peep on the boys in the bath. "Haven't you ever wondered how the guys in our class look with no clothes?"





	1. Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys welcome to Bath time. This is just something I've been working on for while, I finally finished it and decided to publish it here. I know the title says Karmagisa, but there's also slight hints of Maeiso, Itona x Terasaka (I don't know the ship name), Isomeg, Karma x Okuda and others.  
> Enjoy~~~

The girls were all piled up against the wall that separated them from the boys onsen. "How did you manage to get see through stickers?"

"That's my secret alone." Rio laughed. "All that matters is that they won't notice, it blends with the other side but we can see right through." There was a hole cut by Rio in the wall that had been covered with the sticker on the boys side, so they wouldn't be able to see. "Now we can peep on the boys." Yada said.

"It's too bad that Nagisa's already in there, we can't see much of him, cause he's in the water." Rio pouted.

"Well the others should be showing up soon anyway." Kurahashi added.  
"We just have to wait now." Kanzaki said peering in the hole.

They waited and not long later...

"Man. That food sucked!" The girls all rushed to look through the hole.

"Well we should be grateful to get any." The voices came from the entrance and the girls watched in suspense. When Maehara and Isogai appeared with nothing on but towels around their waists the girls couldn't help but nosebleed.

"They're so hot!""Kyaaa!"

Nagisa looked up at the two boys who had walked into baths, "Hey Isogai, hey Maehara."

Maehara looked at Nagisa, "Oh, I didn't see you there in the water. Hey Nagisa." Isogai nodded towards Nagisa in greeting.

"Are the others coming soon?" Nagisa asked.

"Yeah, they are just cleaning up the dining room. After that food fight Karma started." Isogai replied.

"Oh."

"Heck, I think he got mash potato in my hair!" Maehara exclaimed while running his fingers through his hair. "I need to wash it out."

"The taps are over there." Nagisa pointed to the taps.

"Thanks." Maehara goes to the taps and sits down to wash his hair. Isogai joins Maehara washing his own hair.

The girls watch from their peep hole. "Why are we doing this? It's stupid."  
"Hayami, it's interesting. Haven't you ever wondered what the boys in our class looked like with no clothes?" Kataoka said.

"Who knew you had a wild side." Hayami retorted. "And they have towels."  
"Well they have to get into the water you know, when they finish their hair they'll take the towels off." Hinata giggled.

"I didn't know there was a food fight earlier." Okuda said randomly.  
The other girls sweatdrop. 'God, she's innocent.'

Maehara finishes his hair, gets up and walks over to Nagisa in the bath. "Did you get attacked with food like the rest of us?"

Nagisa moved over to the edge of the pool and put his arms over the edge. "Nah, I left just as it started."

"So lucky!" Maehara was taking off his towel to get in the water... Meanwhile the girls were whisper yelling.:  
"Nooo, he's facing the other way!"

"His butt's still good though."

"He's already in the water, now we can't see anything."

"I read a manga where things like this happened. I can't wait for the end of this." Fuwa's eyes were replaced with stars.

Isogai was applying shampoo to his hair when more boys walked into the baths: Sugino, Kimura and Sugaya. All of which had towels on. Kanzaki pushed Rio over a bit to get a better view. Rio smirked. The three new boys started to wash their as well so the girls chatted for a bit. "Rio, they are going to kill us if they find out about this." Kanzaki said.  
"Well, they won't." Rio smirked.

Isogai got up from washing his hair and walked over to the bath. All the girls shut up and watched, especially Kataoka. As Isogai was about to take off his towel Maehara interrupted, "Are you getting muscles?"  
Isogai blinked at Maehara, "What?"  
"You look more muscular than last time I saw you shirtless."  
"Well, assassination training really builds up muscles I guess.  
...  
Stop staring at me."

Maehara turned around and noticed Nagisa watching them. "Heee~ Nagisa's the real one who needs muscles, not you Yuuma."

"I do not!"

Isogai chuckled and took off his towel, the girls died. Even though it was only a side view, it was enough. Kataoka collapsed on the floor, her face flaming red. Even Rio's face was pink. "Oh god, he's hot."

Kimura, Sugaya and Sugino joined them in the water, but the girls didn't have as much of a reaction as the other boys had gotten. Except for Kanzaki when Sugino took off his towel, she had a very strong reaction. In fact it had taken the girls a whole minute before she responded to any thing, she just suddenly froze, her face resembling a tomato.

The next boys to enter the bath room was Terasaka, Yoshida, Muramatsu and Itona. Most of the girls watched Itona. Hazama seemed to laugh and smirk as the other three took off their towels. Itona took longer to wash his hair and had to get into the water by himself.

He took off his towel and jumped into the water, splashing the people around him, mostly Terasaka. He came up from under the water and smirked. Terasaka was pissed off so he swam under Itona and basically threw him a few meters, before he splashed back into the water. Terasaka stood up with a proud smirk on his face. Itona swam over to him and their 'fight' continued.

The girls giggled and watched. Hazama smiled darkly and whispered, "They could easily be my OTP." The girls stared confused. Fuwa just nodded her head in understanding.

Meanwhile Nagisa was talking with Sugino, "Where's Karma?" Nagisa asked.  
"Well, we made him clean up after himself from that food fight he started."

"I see. He's not going to be happy when he comes here."

"No. No he's not." Sugino chuckled.

Maehara and Isogai were having a splash off and Muramatsu and Yoshida were just relaxing. While Sugaya and Kimura were talking. Mimura came in and he skipped watching his hair and went straight to his two friends Sugaya and Kimura. They kept talking.

Chiba entered next, he was covered in food scraps. All the guys stared at him. "Dude what happened to you?"

"Karma happened."

All the guys understood and nodded once. Hayami perked up when she heard Chiba's voice, she moved towards the hole and peeked in. Chiba had removed his towel and was removing the food off of himself. Hayami watched, not saying anything. Her cheeks darkened a bit but that was it, but for her, that was a huge reaction. The others noticed that Chiba still didn't move his fringe while he bathed. They also noticed that Chiba was quite good looking.

Although all those thoughts were diminished when all of a sudden Okajima storms in with his towel hardly on. All the girls mentally scream and most of them avert their eyes. "Guys! Karma is coming soon! He's going to kill us about how we left him to clean up the dining room!"

"Okajima your overreacting." Nagisa said, then added, "and please FIX YOUR TOWEL!"

Nagisa covered his eyes with his hands and then submerged his face in the water, Sugino laughed, he had watched Nagisa look up just to see Okajima's naked body. It had been hilarious.

Suddenly the doors to the bath swing open and Karma walks in, "You guys left me~!"  
"From what I've heard you deserved it." Nagisa chuckled coming up from the water.  
Karma pouted, "That's not very nice."

Nagisa grinned.

Karma went to wash his hair and get all the food off of him. Everyone else went about their business ignoring him. So no one noticed when he sneaked off for a moment and then came back doing nothing out of the ordinary, except of course washing mashed carrots out of his hair.

Nagisa was splashing Sugino and the black haired teen was fighting back. Both were enjoying themselves and laughing. The girls were watching and cooing over how cute and innocent the two were, especially Nagisa.

Karma finished his hair and walked over to the large bath wearing his towel. He took off the towel and all the girls nosebled and nearly fainted. They had decided before that Karma was the best looking guy in their class and they definitely agreed to that now. They looked around one another and they noticed that Okuda had actually fainted. 'So innocent!'

Karma was in the bath now and talking to Nagisa. Nothing interesting happened for most of the time spent after that, everything was normal, except for when Terasaka got fed up with Itona going underwater and grabbing the taller boys legs. Terasaka decided to grab Itona next time he tried to do it and he lifted him into the air, Itona's face had gone pink and he had covered his lower parts squirming and kicking Terasaka. He managed to get free and he stopped grabbing Terasaka's legs after that.

The girls had gotten quite a show and after that most had left thinking nothing interesting was going to happen again and that they had seen enough. Rio and a few other girls remained.

Some of the boys had left too, Terasaka and his gang had left along with Kimura's group. Sugino had left a while ago leaving Karma and Nagisa chatting. Maehara and Isogai were discussing failed assassination attempts. All the other boys had left as well the last ones were just the four. Isogai spoke up suddenly, "I should get out, I'm tired and want to get some rest."

"No! Stay for a while longer!" Maehara piped up.

Rio grinned, "Maeiso!" Kanzaki giggled next to her.

Isogai sighed, "Fine."  
The four were together in the bath now, basically just relaxing. Karma turned to Nagisa, "Why are you staying in the bath for so long?"

"It's relaxing." Nagisa said stretching back in the water with his eyes closed. Karma smirked and moved behind him and ran one finger down his back. Nagisa screamed and jumped up scrambling in the water. Karma laughed. Maehara and Isogai laughed with him and gave Karma a thumbs up. Nagisa crossed his arms and turned away dramatically, "HMPH!"

"Don't be like that, it was a joke!" Karma said.

Maehara yawned and Isogai gave him this look, "Okay, okay, if you're yawning were getting out, see you guys."  
Isogai and Maehara got up and left. Karma smirked at Nagisa. Nagisa looked at him quizzically, "What?"

"Now that they're gone I can finally do this." Karma suddenly grabbed Nagisa around the waist and pulled him closer to him and under the water. Nagisa popped his head up from the water and was panting. "KARMA! Can't you see I have no clothes! Don't do that again!" Nagisa's face was red, fully red, impossibly red. Karma smirked once again.

"We should probably get out, your going to go all wrinkly soon."  
Nagisa poked his tongue out at him.

Karma got out of the water first and went over to get a towel. Nagisa was a bit slower and as he got out of the water Rio was thanking the gods. She finally got a peek at Nagisa with no clothes on, Kaede next to her softly whistled and all the girls around watched intently. They were glad they had stayed longer than the other girls now, they got the best show out of all the guys.

Nagisa walked over to get a towel but slipped and landed face first on the floor, Rio's smile widened, "Damn, look at that ass." The girls around giggled. Karma helped Nagisa up getting a great view of everything in that moment. He would never admit that it was in fact him who had 'accidentally' spilled soap on the floor.

Nagisa got a towel and was about to leave when Karma suddenly requested to brush Nagisa's hair. Nagisa agreed and went and got a brush and sat down in front of Karma. Karma brushed Nagisa's hair and totally wasn't checking out Nagisa's ass every time his towel slipped a bit, nah, definitely not.


	2. Karmagisa Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy this... Continues after everyone has left and the girls have left as well.
> 
> The girls have left, okay?

"Karma?" Nagisa swore that Karma had stopped brushing his hair and was starig at him, you know that feeling you get when someone is watching you thats exactly how he felt. Nagisa didn't think that Karma was just looking at his hair either, Karma seemed to be looking... Downwards. Nagisa gulped and looked back at Karma, "I-is everythi-"

Nagisa stopped talking when he felt one of Karma's hands run down his back. "Ahhhhhhh!"

It had given Nagisa a cold shiver and made goosebumps rise on his arms and legs. Karma gulped. Nagisa turned around completely, "What was that for!?"

"Your skin just looks so smooth and irresistible right now. I had to touch it." Karma snuggled his face into the crook of Nagisa's neck and shoulder. The blue haired teen jumped not from the touch or the coldness of Karma's skin but from the fact that they were both naked at the moment.

The only barrier between the two of them was their towels and from the incident before when he slipped, he knew that a towel wasn't the best defence. He hadn't shown it before but he was extremely embarrassed at the fact that Karma had seen him with nothing on. He had downplayed it since they are both boys and it shouldn't affect him.

But it does.

Karma closed his eyes and listened to Nagisa's breathing and the sound of water running. A good word to describe it would have been... Peaceful. Well, that was until Karma decided to ruin the mood and go back to his normal teasing self.

Karma turned his face to the side and licked up Nagisa's neck before suddenly biting down and sucking the soft, smooth skin. What suprised Karma was that Nagisa didn't yell or push him away, what he did do was make a strange sound in his throat and lean back towards Karma.

The red head blinked once and smirked, "Nagisa, what was that?"

"I-i uhh. Shut up!" A blush rose up on Nagisa's face and he looked up at Karma, he put his hands on Karma's chest and pushed him away.

Karma playfully pouts, "Awww." But he still obliged and moved back. He looked at the smaller boy who currently had both of his hands on his neck where Karma had bitten.

Nagisa's eyes widened, "Karma! This is going to leave a mark!" Nagisa moved his hands and Karma could see the patch on the pale skin that was discoloured from the rest. He smirked. Nagisa got worried, "This isn't funny! What if someone saw this?!"

"Then you'd tell them I did it."

Nagisa made a small whining noise and stood up, "I'm leaving." As Nagisa turned around Karma grabbed Nagisa's towel. It easily came undone and fell to the ground. Nagisa realised what happened and wrapped his arms around his body and squatted to cover himself up. He faced away from Karma and peeked his red face over his shoulder, "What was that for?!"

To be honest Karma actually been trying to grab Nagisa's arm, but oh well. It turned out better for Karma. Karma made an innocent smile, "I just didn't want you to leave."

Karma was now holding Nagisa's towel. (Correction: keeping it away from Nagisa) "Just give me back my towel." Nagisa reached one hand back awkwardly to try and grab it. It was hard to try and steal the towel and cover himself up at the same time.

"Why should I do that?"

"Because I need it!"

"No."

Nagisa sighed exasperatedly and stood up facing the front part of his body away from Karma. He was still looking at Karma though.

Karma looked into Nagisa's eyes, then his eyes travelled downwards. He gave Nagisa a thumbs up and said, "Nagisa thanks for the great show of your ass. I think I have to rate it 9/10." He added a wink.

Nagisa huffed but nonetheless still blushed.

Karma stood up and moved so quickly Nagisa couldn't see anything. Nagisa knew what had happened when he felt his body fall into the water of the huge bath. His head popped up from the water. Karma had pushed him into the water and was right next to him. The red head moved to the side of the bath where it was more shallow, Nagisa followed.

Karma had taken his towel off when he pushed Nagisa into the water with him. He was holding a bar of soap and was washing his arms at the moment. Nagisa moved to Karma's side, "Why did you pull me back here?" He whined with a blank face.

"I needed to clean myself and didn't want to be left alone." Karma turned slightly, "Could you wash my back?"

"U-uh sure." Nagisa took the soap and washed Karma's back. Karma closed his eyes and relaxed. When he finished he gave the soap back to the red head. Karma then added, "Is it okay if I wash you?"

"Uh okay, but I'm already clean..."

Nagisa moved in front of Karma and Karma started washing Nagisa's back, then his shoulders, then arms and chest. Nagisa was about to move away when he felt Karma's hand holding the soap move up his leg. He jolted and the water around him splashed at the sudden movement.

Karma chuckled. Karma washed both the bottom of Nagisa's two legs and got dangerously close to certain areas when he washed his thighs. Karma smirked the whole time. Nagisa had calmed down a bit well that was until Karma suddenly brushed his hand over his dick. Nagisa close his eyes and leaned on Karma, "A-aaaaaaah!"

Karma whispered in Nagisa's ear with a deep and sexy voice, "Eh? Nagisa, what was that reaction? Hmm? Do you want more?" Karma then grabbed Nagisa's length a bit harshly and Nagisa wrapped his arms around Karma while making small whimpering noises. Nagisa looked at Karma with tears in his eyes. Karma smirked. He moved his hand up and down Nagisa's dick a few times. Karma listened to the broken moans that came out of Nagisa's mouth.

Karma then decided to thoroughly tease Nagisa and he adjusted his hand so his fingers were playing with the tip of Nagisa's length. Nagisa cried out in shock. "Karma. What are you... Ahhhhhhhh~" Karma let go of Nagisa's dick and instead grabbed and ran his hands over Nagisa's butt. Before suddenly groping them. Karma marvelled over how soft and smooth Nagisa's skin was and how sexy Nagisa's ass was.

Nagisa tightened his grip around Karma's neck and Karma took this chance to pull Nagisa out of the water. Nagisa was extremely light so Karma had no trouble lifting the blunette.

From their positions Nagisa whispered in Karma ear, "I think you've had enough time to play for now~" Nagisa let go of Karma and landed on the tiled floor. He picked up his discarded towel and wrapped himself in it. However he kicked Karma's one into the water so even if it was used it would be nearly impossible to keep up. Nagisa shot Karma an evil grin. Karma merely chuckled. The smaller of the two led red head to the tap area and Nagisa made Karma lie down, he pushed himself up a bit with his elbows. Karma noticed Nagisa look him up and down, "Heee~ Nagi, you like what you see?"

Nagisa grinned and tied the towel around his waist so it wouldn't fall off. (A.N: Honestly, I don't know how to do that) Nagisa then slowly lifted his leg up and put one on either side of Karma who was lying down. Nagisa sat down on Karma just above his stomach. Karma's breath hitched, from that position he could feel most of Nagisa's lower region. Karma felt a blush rise to his face. Nagisa's evil grin widened.

He bent down and licked over Karma's nipples. He stopped to look at Karma's face, it was starting to get hard to tell the difference between his face and his hair. Nagisa then bit one of Karma's nipples and twisted the other with his hand. "N-Nagisa, you're making me har-" Nagisa put a finger on Karma's lips, muting him, "I know." Karma smirked.

Nagisa trailed that hand down to Karma's thighs and he ran his hand over Karma's member. Nagisa chuckled, "Yep, I was right." Karma looked away before turned back and gaining devil features. Karma grabbed Nagisa's shoulders and switched their positions, with Karma now on top. Nagisa's wrists were held slightly up and Karma was basically straddling Nagisa. Nagisa realised a naked boy was on top of him and his face turned red. "Nagisa I love you. Are you going to let me fuck you or are you going to keep teasing me?"

"I love you too Karma. Fine, I'll let you do what you want for today but things will go differently next time." (A.N: 'next time' ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) )

"I'll look forward to next time then." Karma winked. Nagisa was still pinned under Karma as he undid the small knot holding up his towel. He was pulled up from the floor and Karma held him protectively in his arms. Nagisa smiled.

"Are you ready? Is this okay?" Karma looked down at the small boy in his arms.

"Yes I'm ready. It will be fine as long as it is you." Nagisa smiled warmly.

Nagisa was moved by Karma to the wall of the tap area. Nagisa's arms were held above his head and Karma pushed him a bit harder against the wall as he inserted one finger into Nagisa's ass. Nagisa gasped and squirmed. Karma stroked Nagisa's dick to try and distract him from the pain. 

He added a finger and stretched Nagisa's insides. The blunette audibly gasped out and Karma squeezed rather tightly on his length. "Karma it hurts, it hurts!"

"It will feel amazing later, please hold out until then."

When Karma added the third and last finger in Nagisa ass. He turned the smaller ones head so he could kiss him. The kiss was more or less ruined by Nagisa because he had to pull back to get extra oxygen into his lungs.

Karma pulled his fingers out and rested his head on Nagisa shoulder and wrapped his arms around him; giving Nagisa the chance to calm down and regulate his breathing since he was panting at a fast pace. "I'm going to put it in now." Karma lifted his head and moved back slightly. Nagisa nodded and tried to prepare his mind.

Karma slowly entered Nagisa and his whole body tensed up. Nagisa thrashed about a bit before slowing and panting. Karma got fully in and whispered in Nagisa's ear, "I'm going to move now. Okay? This is the part that will feel amazing." Nagisa make a weak sound in understanding. Karma started his pace slowly before speeding up and once again grabbing Nagisa's dick to stroke it.

Nagisa was now dripping precum but was too busy to notice. He moaned out loudly as Karma hit his prostate. Karma chuckled and did it over and over. Nagisa was basically yelling Karma's name when all of a sudden Karma covered Nagisa's mouth stopping all sound coming out.

Only one of Nagisa's arms had been pinned above his head and the other had been pushing against the wall. Nagisa looked at Karma in question, though it was hard for Nagisa to see anything through his teary eyes. Karma brought a finger to his lips in a 'be quiet' gesture. Nagisa then heard the door to the baths open. Karma looked over the edge of the wall that Nagisa was being pinned to. He saw Maehara walk in, Maehara noticed Karma and yelled out, "Have you seen my shampoo? It has my name on it. I left it in here somewhere."

Karma mentally facepalmed, "No I haven't seen it."

"Well I'm going to have a look around."

Karma sighed but then he got a great idea.

Nagisa had heard all of that as well and wanted to kill Maehara for interrupting them.

Karma moved his hand off of Nagisa's mouth and he stroked Nagisa's dick slowly, teasingly. Nagisa almost moaned out... Almost. Nagisa got what Karma was implying and nodded his head to tell the red read he understood. Karma was going to tease Nagisa while he had to try and stay quiet because of Maehara. Karma pinched one of Nagisa's nipples. He took in a shaky breath. "D-damnit Karma..."

Karma was still inside Nagisa but he wasn't moving around, he knew of he did that Nagisa would probably alert Maehara straight away. Karma leaned down to Nagisa's ear, "I think I have to change my rating, your ass looks a lot better with me inside of it, it's now 10/10." Karma smirked, Nagisa was facing away but could still feel him smirking at him. Nagisa lightly smacked Karma in the head.

Karma started licking Nagisa shoulder, then he worked his way up to his neck and his cheek. The two kissed and Nagisa put up a fight. In fact he dominated Karma, Nagisa turned the kiss from normal to passionate, Karma let go of Nagisa's other pinned hand and he had to steady himself so to not fall. He made a small sound in his throat, before remembering Maehara and he closed his mouth.

The two could hear Maehara shuffling things around, "Hey Karma, wasn't Nagisa with you when we left?"

Karma breathed in, trying to steady his voice, "Yeah, he left not too long ago."

"Oh, okay. Hey! I found it! Anyway I'll see you later then. Bye." Maehara left the bath.

Karma then roughly pinned both of Nagisa's arms above his head once again, before slamming into him over and over. Nagisa yelled broken sentences consisting of Karma, harder and more...

Nagisa came before Karma and he got it all over his chest and face. Karma chuckled and then came as well, while still being in Nagisa. Nagisa could feel it as Karma pulled out. It felt weird and strangely good. Karma had stepped back and Nagisa had turned around to face him, both had pleasured expressions, Nagisa grinned. The two were still panting hard though.

Nagisa was going to move when he felt the semen start to drip down his legs. His face heated up and he put both his hands between his legs. He sat of the ground uncomfortably. Karma watched as chuckled, "Ehhhh? You want me to wash you again?"

Nagisa looked up shyly. Karma picked up the smaller teen and walked to a tap. He ran some water and washed Nagisa. He got all all the cum of his chest first, then face and finally his thighs. Nagisa yawned, "I love you..." Karma kissed Nagisa on the forehead. "I love you too." The two cleaned up, got dressed and then exited the bath.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Extra~~~  
Karma carried Nagisa all the way until they were outside the area where they had to sleep. Karma put Nagisa down and they both walked in normally. Maehara looked up at them, "Where have you been Nagisa?" "Uh, I was looking for something to drink and then I ran into Karma..." Maehara didn't question further.

\--------the next day--------  
Karma and Nagisa were sitting outside. Nagisa lay his head on Karma's shoulder. He looked so peaceful in Karma's eyes. "Hey Karma?"

"Yeah?"

"What are we now? Are we dating?"

"If you want to."

"Hmm, I'd like that." Nagisa smiled warmly.

"Can I ask you a question Nagisa?"

"Yeah."

Karma lifted Nagisa's head to face his own. "Where did you come up the things you did yesterday?" Karma smirked.

Nagisa blushed and buried his face into Karma's shoulder once again. "I... Made it up then and there. It was on the fly."

Karma ran his hand through Nagisa's hair. "You did great. Next time I'll let you dominate more."

"Hehe, good."

Then they proceeded to fall asleep together on the bench they were sitting on.

\-------end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uwahhhh! I feel so embarrassed to have written this. But unfortunately I still enjoying writing it. Thank you for reading this. I think I'm getting better at writing smut... I think.   
> Oh my gosh! 2700 words! OMG OMG OMG Ahhhhhgggggg!  
> -catturner7007

**Author's Note:**

> So did you like? Comment and leave kudos! I'm only 13 so yeah, maybe this was weird.  
> -catturner7007


End file.
